


Sleep Habits

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Safety Boob Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Steve has trouble sleeping, cuddle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Steve has developed an unusual sleeping habit, one that only Ana seems to be able to help him with.





	Sleep Habits

Ana stands off to the side, watching Steve storm around the training room with a scowl on his face and barking out commands to the new trainees. One poor guy looks ready to cry when Steve goes in on him for messing up and accidentally hurting one of the other trainees. Of course the guy needed to be corrected, but Steve took it a little too far. That is when Ana decided enough was enough and stepped in.

“Captain Rogers, I think that is enough training for today.”

“Agent…” Steve growls at her

Ana narrows her eyes, arms crossed over her chest, “Captain.”

Steve’s jaw clenched, pissed that she was trying to give him orders. His hands ball up at his sides and he storms out of the training room. 

Ana gives a sigh, shaking her head, “Dismissed. Training will resume tomorrow.”

She follows Steve, trying to catch up with him before he gets too far ahead of her. 

“Steve! Steve! Stop!” Ana yells as she sees him heading to the elevator. “What the hell was that?!”

Steve only crosses his arms, leaning back on the elevator railing and glares at the doors. He has no interest in having Ana this close to him right now. Every nerve is on end and he is ready to explode at the smallest thing. He had hoped that some heavy training would help, but that seemed to make things worse since Ana was also there, with some of the other trainees. 

Observing Steve closely, Ana notices something that she has originally been missing,

“You’re not sleeping are you?” asks though she knows the answer.

His head snaps around, eyes going wide, “What are you talking about?”

“I don't know how I didn't realize it sooner, but it makes since. The issue focusing and you have been a little forgetful, being really moody, complaining of headaches, tension. Then there are the dark circles under your eyes, pale, slightly red eyes. Frankly you look like shit and everyone is afraid to breath in your direction in case you snap and bite someone’s head off. When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?”

Steve puffs out a tired sigh, “The last mission we were on together.” 

His answer in honest, knowing she would not drop the issue until he tells her the truth.

The next thing he knows, Ana is slapping him on the chest, “Steve! That was almost 3 weeks ago! Why did you not say anything sooner? You cannot keep doing this to yourself! You go to your room and shower, I am going to shower and change and then I am going to come to your room.”

“Why?”

The elevator doors open, and Ana gets off, “Just do as I say Captain. It is time you start taking orders from others.”

No more than 20 minutes pass before Ana is showing up at his door wearing a pair of short sleep short and a tank top. It is easy to see that she is not wearing a bra under her shirt. Steve feels his face heat up. She even had some food with her,

“What’s that?”

“Some left overs. I heated it up while I was in the shower and I figured you would want to eat and then we are going to lay down and sleep. Eat.” 

She forces the food into his hands and takes a seat at one of the chairs in his room to eat her own food.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ana questions.

He just shrugs.

“Is it stress? Dreams? Both? What?”

Again he just shrugs. She can feel herself becoming irritated with him and she is ready to just deck him. 

“Fine, don’t talk to me about it, but whatever it is, it will only get worse unless you do something about it. Now if you are done, get in the bed. I know you are not supposed to go to bed on a full stomach, so we are going to watch a little TV first. Relax.” 

Steve gets situated on the bed, and he expects Ana to just stay in the chair. But she surprises him by crawling into the bed next to him, pulling him by the arm so he is spooned up behind her. She takes his hand to place it on her chest. 

“W-w-wh…?!”

“Hush. Don’t think and just relax and watch TV.”

And he did. Steve relaxed, tucking her body closer to his, and the only time his hand moved was to move under her shirt for skin on skin contact of his hand cupping her breast.   
Ana smiles when she hears Steve’s breathing even out and knows for sure that he has fallen asleep. The idea was a shot in the dark, but she had hoped that she would be able to help him sleep. It might have started as a joke, but security boob might have some kind of validity behind it. And the feeling of his warm body wrapped around hers gave her a safe and comforting feeling that has her falling right to sleep as well.

Light shines through the window, causing Ana to stir awake, grumbling at being woken up. She rolls over and buries her face into Steve’s chest, snuggling closer to his warmth. His chest vibrates from his low chuckle,

“Do you always look so adorable first thing in the morning?” Steve grins

Ana rolls her eyes, “You are still sleep drunk aren’t you?” 

Ana moves to get out of bed, but Steve just grabs her and pulls her back to him. “Please no. Stay. I wanna sleep some more.”

Smiling softly, Ana nods, “Okay, let’s get some more sleep, I think you need it. Plus, sleeping with you is some of the best sleep I have had in awhile.”

Maneuvering around, Ana get situated so that she is laying on her back and Steve’s head is placed on her chest. Though his head in resting on her breast, he still slides his hand back under her shirt and cups her other breast in his hand. 

“Me too… Thank you, Ana.”

Soon it becomes a habit that after a stressful day or mission, or when one of them just has a bad day in general, Ana and Steve would find comfort sleeping in the same bed. They would cuddled together with Steve in someway holding onto Ana’s boob. They managed to keep it a secret from the others because they felt that it was none of their business what goes on between the two of them after dark. 

“Alright! Movie night, tonight!” Tony exclaims to get everyone’s attention one everyone returned from a fairly stressful mission.

Most just roll their eyes, but go along with it and agree to meet in the theater room later for pizza and snacks and the binge watch movies. Anything to unwind and take their mind off of anything “work” related. 

Steve tries to get out of going, knowing that this would be one of those nights he needs Ana with him in order to get any sleep. 

“Oh come on Steve! It will be fun, and we won’t even have to stay long. Just enough to watch one movie and eat some. Please…?”

Ana pokes her bottom lip out slightly, staring up at him with wide eyes but he was still reluctant.

“Fine then, I will just go and you can stay here. Try and sleep without my boob to hold. Night!”

She turns to skip out of the room, but Steve lightly grabs her arm before she can leave,

“You are just mean. Alright, but please, I really do not want to stay long.”

Ana flashes him a wide smile, leaning up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, “Promise, just one movie and then we can come back and cuddle. I will even leave off my bra so there is one less thing keeping you from holding safety boob.”

“Will you please stop calling it that?” he groans out.

“My boobs, I will call ‘em what I want. If I wanna ‘em safety boob, I’m gonna call ‘em safety boob. And you never know. Maybe someone else will need safety boob to sleep, I can market this shit.” 

Steve playfully narrows his eyes at her, “My safety boobs, no one else can use safety boob except me.”

She fakes a gasp, “Rude, what if Bucky wants to use safety boobs?”

Ana let’s out a squeal as Steve suddenly picks her up and playfully tosses her onto the bed, jumping on top of her and nuzzles his face into her chest. 

“My safety boob, he can find his own.” Steve jokes giving one boob a light squeeze.

She laughs, “You are ridiculous. Come on, let’s get ready and head down for the movie ya goof ball.” 

“You were the one calling them safety boob.” he points out.”

“Shush you. I’ll meet you in the hall and we can head down together. No getting out of this.”

A while later, everyone is gathered in the mini theater room; Ana and Steve have staked claim to one of the love seats with Ana sitting between his legs. She has a blanket out to cover both her and Steve, and pulled up around her chest. The room is silent except for the movie playing, and the exhaustion from the day settles and neither Steve or Ana can make it very long before they both fall asleep.

“Uh, question,”

“What Tony?” Natasha asks, slightly annoyed that he is talking during the movie.

“Yeah, why is Cap’s hand under Ana’s shirt, holding her boob?”

“I don’t… wait what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
